Blind Dates
by NightmarezTwin2394
Summary: Edward Cullen never was a man of many words, but when Alice sets him up on a blind date with a beautiful woman named Isabella Swan, could that all change? A/H
1. Introduction

**Welcome! This is actually my first Twilight fanfic. Ah! It's just an introduction to it, just seeing if I should keep going with it or stop entirely. Reviews would be really ****nice. I want to know what I can change and edit and everything else. Thank you.  
****-All Human-**

I never understand what Alice's big fascination was with invading people's privacy and setting people up on blind dates. Then again, maybe it's not my right to know. I shifted in my seat, the inside of the limo was cool, but the suit I was being faced to wear wasn't my normal attire.

"Edward, could you please sit still? She's going to think you're entirely impatient." Alice said sternly, leaning over and patting down some of my hair.

I swatted her hand away, "Fine, and don't touch anything else."

Alice sighed loudly, "I'm just trying to be nice."

I groaned and stared out the window, "Then you're being too nice."

The limo came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar home, it was small, a red 50's truck parked in the driveway. Well, this sucked. I think I was kinda hoping it was someone that I already knew. Then we wouldn't have to worry about odd first introductions, damn, looked like that would be happening.

The driver opened the door for me and I easily slid out of the limo. I glanced down at my clothes, making sure they weren't completely wrinkled. Not as if it all mattered. I was being forced to go to Senior Prom with some random girl I've never even met before. What was her name again? I pulled a small note card out of jacket pocket…Isabella Swan, preferred to be called Bella, lives with her dad, and is a senior. I could deal with this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for everyone who favorited my story! It gave me a major reason to keep going…that's what you wanted, right? Haha. I hope so! Review! ****-All Human-**

"Edward, hurry! If we end up late at Bella's house I will not be happy!" Alice stomped her foot, her hands on her waist, glaring at me.

I pressed my lips together, holding back a chuckle. It always made me want to laugh when she was upset, some sort of angry pixie or something. Quite hilarious, really.

Alice saw through me, though. She usually does. "This isn't funny, Edward Anthony Cullen."

I gasped, whoa! Full name. Not good. "It's your fault we're still standing here talking, Alice. I was ready five minutes ago put you were still putting on your war paint." I laughed softly, mostly to myself.

Alice groaned, "Keep your sense of humor to yourself and I'm sure she'll adore you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door.

My side of my shoe barely scraped along the bottom part of the door frame and Alice turned around (how in the freaking world did she here that?!), glaring at me. "Edward, those shoes better not be scuffed up by the time we get to Prom, or else."

I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair, "They won't be, I promise."

That seemed to make her quite happy (or maybe it was the fact that I would try and keep myself in order), causing her to smile brightly, and begin the walk to the black stretch limo Alice had rented for Prom.

I was not excited. Alice normally did things like this, setting people up on blind dates. But for Prom? Really? I kept breathing deeply, though, and if it made Alice happy I would go along with it. I'd keep on my fake smile the rest of the night. She deserved that much. Considering all the work she went through to get me in this tux and looking half-decent.

I opened the limo door for Alice; she nodded and slid inside with that same eccentric smile be usually wore. She would be meeting her boyfriend, Jasper, there. The only reason she was riding with me was most likely to make sure that I actually went and picked up…what was her name? Thank God that Alice had written down everything I'd need to know on a couple of note cards. I pulled one out of my jacket pocket, Bella! That was it. To make sure that I actually went and picked up Bella. Alice probably thought that we'd hit the highway and I'd escape out the car window, which wasn't exactly impossible, and really rather a good idea now that I thought about it.

I got into the limo behind Alice and closed the door behind me. It was spacious, which was good, but I don't know why we needed all that room for three people. I swear, if Alice had me set up with two people, I was going to flip.

It wasn't that I didn't like this Bella girl, I'd never met her to like her, but all-in-all I was a nervous wreck. Alice was the popular, bubbly girl at school, but I preferred to stay by myself, reading or studying in the library. I wasn't a people person. I never have been, I never will be. I got along with my family and Jasper, and well, Emmett didn't give me much of a choice, but to be nice to his girlfriend Rosalie, so her, too, but besides them. I talked to no one. That was just me.

I shifted nervously in my seat, rubbing my palms together.

"Edward, could you please sit still? She's going to think you're entirely impatient." Alice said sternly, leaning over and patting down some of my hair.

I took a deep, uneven breath. "Okay, and sorry, I'm just nervous I guess."

Alice's smile turned comforting, "It will be fine. You and Bella will get along great."

"I sure hope so…" I muttered, staring out the window.

The limo came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar home, it was small and had red 50's truck parked in the driveway. Well, this sucked. I think I was kind of hoping it was someone that I already knew. Then we wouldn't have to worry about odd first introductions, damn, looked like that would be happening.

The driver opened the door for me and I easily got out of the limo. I sure hope that I looked all right. First impressions mattered the most. At least, that's what Alice told me.

I slowly walked up to the front door, a bouquet of white roses in my left hand. For one last time I pulled the set of note cards out of my coat pocket and looked through them quickly. I took a deep breath and returned the cards to my pocket, I feel uneasy.

With my right hand, I knocked lightly on the door twice and let my hand fall to my side.

The door slowly creaked open and there stood the most beautiful women I had ever seen, Isabella Swan. Oh…what have I gotten myself into?

**There it is. Chapter 1. Yeah, I changed things around, I still hope you liked it, though. Please, review.**


End file.
